1972
by DetectiveOfTheOpera
Summary: Erik is institutionalized by his mother at twenty years old to Bethlem Royal Hospital where he is left at the notorious care of Dr. Gangle and the nurse, Miss Fleck. There he meets Christine, 16 at the time, the hospital's most beloved nurse, and Dr. De Changy's fiancé.
1. Chapter 1

Story

Erik POV (1972)

I woke up to the smell of chloroform and cement. The bright fluorescent lights were at it maximum and I noticed I was strapped to a table of some sort. "Where-" I managed to sputter before a strong hand held me down by the chest. I blinked and found the man before me quite strange. His high cheekbones and orange hair stood out the most and I was once again dowsed with chloroform. "It's almost over, just stay still". I slipped into unconsciousness with those last words ringing in my mind.

Dr. Gangle POV (1972)

The operation was such a success! I am sure to make medical history. There was some snags, mostly because the beast woke up and didn't remember where he was, but all in all, this is enormous. I need to contact De Changy and bring him down as soon as possible. "Miss Fleck! Get in here, look at the beautiful progress we have made" I shouted. As she entered, she screamed in horror and fainted. _Oh please_ I muttered to myself and rushed to Miss Fleck, His face is not _that _bad; sure, he's deformed with yellow scales across one side of his face and no cartilage on the same side on his nose and he has just one hollow eye where you can see pure bone, but it is not as bad as if it were the same on all his face. That boy is lucky, well, as lucky as a twenty year old man can be with a deformity. At least he gets to wear his mask.

Erik POV (1972)

A few hours (I have a feeling they were hours) later I found myself in a completely different room. Now this one was padded with just a wooden bed with white, almost deathly pale, sheets and a sink. I tried to sit up, but the pain searing through my head made that obviously not possible. I tried to make it stop, but it went on and on for what seemed like ages. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the opera house I saw once in my dreams and which I continued to draw and think about in my teenage years. Almost instantly I was there, sitting in my favorite box, _The _Box 5 listening to their newest production, Hannibal, and I saw the detested Carlotta who sang and acted like a pig. Oink, Oink, I sang as she opened her mouth. It was _utterly _hilarious mimicking her and I let out a laugh like I haven't in ages. I leaned in closer as I found that the nice old manager was sadly being replaced with new managers, Firmin and André, if my hearing had not been mistaken. Hmmm, this was going to be interesting I thought to myself as I was being snapped out of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Most of the italics are Erik's point of view, but some are Raoul's. The bold are always in Christine's point of view. This is actually my first story in my life, and I would love a review to say how much you like it (or hate it, I hope not), or even to correct spelling mistakes, those which I hope to the Lord I didn't do. Well, this is it. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

-D.O.T.O

As the Comte De Changy stepped out of the hospital and into the morning light, the alarming sense of foreboding approached rapidly. _Why would I feel this way? I have a beautiful fiancé, a successful charge of the ward and scientific recognition in my name. _His thoughts were suddenly broken as a slim arm wrapped around his torso. "Raoul, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately and I don't know what to do". Raoul broke at the sight of his beloved so stressed and concerned. "It's nothing, love. I just feel a foreboding sense of doom when I enter the ward, almost as if something wrong, very wrong, is just bound to happen." Raoul answered, it was the honest truth, and Christine could not have wished for someone more wonderful than Raoul. Not only was he handsome with his sandy hair and hazel eyes and a sharp piercing gaze, but he was considerate yet just, only to add to his intelligence that he seemed to hold almost with the grace of a feather. "Darling, it is because things are going well; you mustn't fret, you and I are going to get married in a few months and the ward is safe and sound." Raoul sighed, all he wanted to do is hold Christine forever and never let go, but he opted for pulling her in a hug. "You're right, things couldn't be going better but still, take care of yourself." Christine mumbled a weak reply as she nestled happily in the arms of her beloved.

_Waking up in a strange room is not the most pleasant, but I can manage, _thought Erik as tried getting up once more. He felt numb, and he suddenly knew where he was. _She finally did it, huh? She finally gave me in to these weird ass people. _

There were rumors about the mental ward, the place where all the freaks of nature go to get 'cured'. There really was no need to be cured, but assuming he was 'the devils' spawn' as her mother used to say, he needed healing. The rumors had been horrible, mostly told to children to keep them scared at night, but he had never gone outside, so the rumors came from within the… _comfort _of his own home. "One day, heed my warning, I swear to the Lord in heaven I will take you to the nut house, and you'll live your life I'm despair and I'll laugh". He was about four years old when he first heard that promise. It was a clear day, and he tried to make his momma breakfast in bed, but as always it all went wrong. Needless to say, she ended up very angry, he ended up in his room attic, and the kitchen ended up in flames.

He stood up and looked around the room. _Same as before _thought he. Realizing he was bored, he stood up and walked around the room. He got to know every inch, every nook and corner and when he was done, he walked over to the door. He knew it was foolish to turn the knob, but he thought it was worth a try, it might be unlocked. To his surprise, it was. _Maybe they want me to see their so called world. _

He stepped out from his room and down a long, stale smelling corridor. People were nodding dazedly on rocking chairs looking at him blankly in the eye and Erik knew one thing he would never forget, he would die before he ended up that way. He walked to the main office, mostly a glass box with a nurse in charge. Smiling kindly at him, she handed the tall man two pills and a small cup of water. Taking the two pills, he popped them into his mouth before strutting off to explore the place. To him it seemed that the hospital was empty, despite all the patients, and he wondered how the hell those poor nurses were able to take care of all of these patients. _Well, they must be sedated all the time with all the electrotherapy I heard about. _

His mind was in the clouds as he crashed into a small body that thumped to the floor. Rushing down to help the strange person get up, he found it was a girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She cried and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No, no, it was my fault, my head was in the clouds; I should have seen you walking." He said, chuckling at her shocked face.

"Well" she replied with a smile "I guess you're not the only one who had their head in the clouds, I had the most wonderful time just earlier."

Erik was shocked and a bit frightened to say the least. No one had ever talked to him, nevertheless wanted to talk to him. He decided to make himself amiable, he never knew when he would be able to come to her for help.

"You mean bumping into me?" He smirked.

Giving a small blush, she once again apologized and he informed her he already forgave her. "I had the most romantic meeting with my fiancé, the main doctor of this hospital" but quickly added "I just want you to know I didn't get this job just so he can get me into bed. I'm not like that."

Erik looked at her in surprise at the words she claimed to think he thought. "I have never once thought that way about you, even though we have met just now." He replied, feeling warmth creeping on his cheeks and seeing hers extremely red as well.

"Are you a new doctor here, by any chance? I have never seen you before, and I've been here for a while."

Erik's chest tightened, how will she react when she hears he's actually a patient? "Well," he started slowly, noticing he had walked at a slower pace and the nurse had to move back at his side. "I am a patient" said he confidently, hoping she would react slowly and choose her words carefully.

"Oh! You should have said that earlier!" giggling, she asked "and where is your room? In the west wing, I hope. You don't seem like a patient though, you look perfectly sane to me!"

He chuckled, no one had ever said he _actually _looked sane. Replying, he said "Well thank you, no one has ever said that before. I am sane, actually, but my mother put me in here anyway; called me a monster and dropped me off. "

Christine looked at the new patient sadly. **What kind of like has he known? What if God sent me here to show him he isn't alone? **Giving him a reassuring smile, she mentioned her name.

"Christine" he repeated slowly, savoring every syllable her name produced. "It's a very beautiful name, someone fit for a woman such as yourself."

Christine blushing fiercely, asked Erik what his name was. "Erik" she said his name with such absolution, such determination, all he wanted to do was hear her say it over and over again.

"That's a very nice name, Erik. Perfectly fit for a man with the air of mystery around him; I suits you well."  
>"Well, thank you, Christine. I chose the name myself, it just seemed right. I have not said it in a while though."<p>

They walked all the way back to the main office, where they called Christine in one of the patient's rooms. They said their good byes, speaking their names once again and making a promise to see each other once more. Christine felt surprisingly happier than when she had left Raoul. **This was the best day ever.**


End file.
